


Double Rainbow

by shadowcove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcove/pseuds/shadowcove
Summary: Hermione has been asked if she has seen a double rainbow. She smiles and nods, after all she had gone through, yes, she had seen a double rainbow.





	Double Rainbow

Double rainbows, they are rare to be sure, one in a life time, but not impossible, not unheard of, but it is still one of those topic changers, and people are captivated by the idea of seeing two rainbows at one time.  Well Hermione saw this phenomenon, but not in the way one would think she had.  When one asked, have you seen a double rainbow, she would have this Mona Lisa smile grace her lips, and she would slowly nod with a far off gaze and say she had.  You see her double rainbow came to her twice in her life time.  Once in 4th year, and once again later in the middle of a war.  She saw a miracle in her Hogwarts days, a miracle that only could be described as love, but she was nothing more than a girl playing at being a woman.  Later during the war, injured, worn and battered, she found the very same rainbow only more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Her fourth year she found a delightful blonde girl in her arms, and she shared her heart, her love, and her innocence.  Fleur did not share her innocence, but she shared her heart, and in that moment they became forever entwined, they just never knew how entwined.  When they parted Hermione could swear half of her heart left with the French Veela, but she would never let on.  She thought it was hormones.  But the girl never left her thoughts.

She saw her only once at a friend’s wedding, before she went on the run.  In that tent under the stars they watched one another, they tracked the others movements.  Both women talked long enough not to be rude but slowly played the crowd to get ever closer to the other.  Just as they finally were able to speak, words were never spoken as Kingsley’s patronus broke their peaceful party.  Both young women, brown on blue knew it was time.  Nothing was said, nothing was done.  They just for one split second spoke with their eyes and a whole conversation was relayed. _Until Next time, my love._

Hermione was on the run and Fleur went back to curse breaking.  Gringots was the safest place in the magical world, even in England under the second reign of terror that Voldemort had lorded over. It was many months later when she stumbled along a beach after a courageous house elf saved her that she fell out on the sand, blissful oblivion descended upon her bone weary body, she found a rainbow.  She woke with a fever from the cursed blade that etched into her skin the name of what she was to some in wizarding England.  She never felt gentle hands stroke her face.  She never heard French lullabies sung to her in her fever haze when she would open her eyes.  She would never feel those soft caresses over her cheeks arms and hands, so loving, so devoted.  She would not remember until later when she was told that she opened her eyes one day and she could only see a color spectrum in place of a face.  The face giggled she remembered that then she succumbed to darkness once more.  She was told she called that face a rainbow. 

Later when it was safe the rainbow would love her, take her from the darkness and heal her soul as well as her body in lands far from the turmoil of England.  Her rainbow loved her just as the same rainbow did in fourth year.  At night she watched the woman’s face in sleep and wonder how lucky she got with this angel beside her. Sometimes she would wake and make love to her, and sometimes Hermione would simply curl around the woman, skin to gloriously warm skin and try to sleep.  She was the only person to chase away the Hermione’s dreams.  Yes Hermione was lucky.

Then she received an invitation some years later when she could sleep the night through and she married the woman that saved her soul.  They decided it was time to return to England. Hermione went to speak with the Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shackelbolt, to politely turn him down as his right hand in charge.  She lived comfortably due to her Order of Merlin and she was a Professor in a Muggle university on ancient runes and linguistics.  Fleur stood beside her through everything.  As they walked into the ministry hand in hand the gallery stopped, drew silent as eyes tracked her.  Hermione knew she didn’t care about the whispers, her life was in France, with her beautiful love and wife.  Hours later when she and Fleur walked from the Minister’s office they were met with a troop of people. Harry, Ron, Bill, Molly, Minerva, Luna, and Arthur stood there.  Hugs passed between them, but Hermione shook her head.  She wished to be home she wished to be with her rainbow.

Once back in their villa Hermione kissed Fleur and both women walked the stair case and into another room hand in hand.  They greeted the woman that sat beside a bed.  Both women gazed down at a lovely little girl with brown perfect curls.  She opened her eyes and the most brilliant blue eyes met them.  She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted instantly back to sleep.

Hermione and Fleur walked from their little girl’s, Antoinette, room.  They looked at one another and drew closer inch by inch.  Every night Hermione worshiped her rainbow in thanks for saving her and bringing back her soul so it could mend with her heart and love her fully and completely again.  Fleur was patient every night because she knew Hermione needed to release, needed to feel, and needed to be wanted and loved.  She knew her little lioness.  She always loved this woman she just never knew how much she did until one day Hermione was pregnant.  Fleur was hurt, and Hermione was devastated by that hurt.  How could the possibility of another person come into their lives?  Hermione convinced Fleur to have DNA test ran. Thank the heavens Fleur was fine with the muggle world because both were somehow the mother, just as Hermione had been trying to tell Fleur.  They fell even more in love with each other if that was possible.

So, when someone asks Hermione Delacour if she had ever witnessed a double rainbow she mysteriously nods and smiles, for she has seen not only seen a double rainbow, but a triple rainbow.


End file.
